


Wavering Hands

by goldenteaset



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babylonia Singularity Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Major Character Injury, Post-Babylonia, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: In life, Sanson’s hands never shook. They were always steady, even during the most nerve-wracking executions. Eventhatexecution, and the final smile of his beloved Queen.But now…now something is strange.Post-Babylonia, Sanson realizes that saving Uruk has taken a terrible toll.





	Wavering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Since Babylonia anime is coming soon and I needed some angst juice, I wrote a missing scene of sorts about how Sanson would react to Ritsuka's cellular deterioration courtesy of Tiamat. (Though of course she'll recover, being connected to Mash and all, it would still be a shock! Especially given Sanson's a man of medicine.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FGO.

In life, Sanson’s hands never shook. They were always steady, even during the most nerve-wracking executions. Even _that_ execution, and the final smile of his beloved Queen.

But now…now something is strange. Tremors rack his body as he looks at the bone-bared wreckage of Ritsuka’s hand, degenerating and melting in a horrific display of what it has taken to destroy Tiamat and save humanity once again.

“Master,” he tries to speak, but only a shocked rasp slides along his throat like shards of ice. This wound is beyond his capacity to heal, and that aches.

“I’ll be fine,” Ritsuka insists, even as her eyes are clouded with pain. Her legs sway like reeds in a stormy wind as she stumbles toward the infirmary. “Don’t…worry too much, Sanson.”

He laughs at that, a disbelieving hiss. _How can I _not_ worry too much, when you look like this? _Sometimes he can’t believe his Master’s audacity. “I will accompany you,” he says at last, using his most professional tone. He must not show weakness, not when Ritsuka needs his strength.

“If you want to,” she says faintly, clutching her ruined hand to her chest so that he can’t see it. Flesh drips onto Chaldea’s pristine white floor, staining it in pink and red and marbled white.

He cannot allow this to go on.

“I insist,” he says, and scoops her up into his arms. “Come. We will move faster this way.”

Her brows furrow. Is that a faint flush to her cheeks? “…Damn. And after I got away from Mash, too…”

“She has every right to fret as well,” he retorts, and grinds his teeth in annoyance at the implication she wanted to keep _Mash, _of all Servants, from worrying over her.

They reach the infirmary in no time, though it still feels like a thousand cruel years before they arrive at the metal doors. The nurses take Ritsuka from him with admirable professionalism, even as terror flickers behind their eyes. She will be taken care of here, Sanson _knows _that, but…

He takes a seat in one of the waiting room’s many stiff leather chairs and waits; the only thing he can do now. Everything is as quiet as a crowd after the guillotine falls. The bitter, clean smells of the hospital don’t calm him the way they often do. _I just need to wait. I mustn’t think of her hand, or her weary eyes, or that sad attempt at a smile. I must remember she will recover soon. I just need to wait._

No matter how tightly he clutches his hands—even after he's at last brought to Ritsuka's side, and sees her flesh as unmarred as when he first met her—they refuse to stop shaking. Only when she clasps his hands in hers, so delicate and warm with life, do they begin to still. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
